Obsesiva Atracción
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Tom se enamoró de su profesor de Historia de la Magia, Allen Walker. Este simplemente le pasa por alto al ser Tom solamente su alumno. Lo que más desea se le es negado, eso lleva a Tom a desarrollar una peligrosa y obsesiva atracción hacia su joven profesor. Tom x Allen


**Hola, una nueva historia que en verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir, es sobre esta nueva crack pairing "Tom Riddle x Allen Walker", siempre estoy fantaseando con este fic en el trabajo (si, lo sé, no soy buena empleada :P) y al fin me decidí a escribirlo.**

 **No estoy segura que vaya a haber lemon, pero me encantaría poder escribirlo, el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Espero que les llegue a gustar este fic como a mi escribirlo. De momento vayamos a él.**

 **Este es solo el prólogo, los demás capítulos serán más largos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y demás, D Gray Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, lamentablemente ningún personaje me pertenece a mí, así como las súper geniales historias de ambas obras. Todo para estas dos grandes genios**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ¿se puede contar como chan, no?, es decir, Allen es más viejo que Dumby! Y Tom es apenas un niño de 11, pero meh, Allen lucirá joven. Luego veremos porque. AH SI! ESTO ES SLASH/YAOI, si no te gusta no leas, si por el contrario te gusta este género espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Sin más que escribir…**

 **Enjoy~~~**

 _Lulila, Lulila, al despertar, no había nada ya, lo he perdido todo, y a cambio he obtenido tiempo ilimitado. Pero, ya no queda nada de nada, tampoco está esa persona o esa chica…_

 _Fragmento de "Whereabouts of the Miracle –CATASTROPHE" de MOTHY_

— Si no tienes un lugar al que ir, ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?

…

.

Era un nuevo año escolar. Las decoraciones eran, como siempre, simplemente soberbias. El Gran Comedor, donde se llevaba no solo la ceremonia de selección, sino también el lugar donde todos los habitantes del castillo celebrarían un nuevo año escolar con un magnifico banquete.

Ese castillo era Hogwarts, y en ese lugar enseñaban a los niños como hacer magia y controlarla, un colegio de magia y hechicería. Un internado perdido en algún lugar de Escocia, escondido de las miradas indiscretas.

El castillo de, alrededor, mil años de antigüedad siempre mantenía un aspecto bastante increíble para las personas que lo ven por primera vez, alto y soberbio, con muchas torres y pasillos, muchas aulas y habitaciones, mazmorras y hasta se dice que hay calabozos. Cientos de cuartos ocultos y trampas para la gente incauta, además de pasajes secretos por descubrir.

Eso y más es Hogwarts.

Y como cada año, venían nuevos alumnos para aprender de los secretos de la magia y convertirse en magos y brujas productivos para la sociedad mágica.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con cientos de miles de velas flotando a unos cuantos metros sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, trayendo la suficiente luz para que todos pudiesen comer en paz, el techo, tan alto como lo que se reflejaba en él, mostraba el cielo nocturno repleto de centellantes estrellas y algunas nubes, como si en realidad no hubiese un techo. Una ilusión, o más bien, un encantamiento para reflejar el cielo nocturno.

Había también cinco mesas, una de ella estaba delante de las demás y sobre una tarima, atrás de esa mesa unos grandes ventanales que daban la imagen del oscuro bosque. En esa mesa se sentaban los profesores del castillo. Las otras cuatro mesas estaban ocupadas por los estudiantes del colegio. Niños de entre 12 y jóvenes de alrededor de 17 convivían entre sí en esas largas mesas con muchos platos, cubiertos y copas de plata estaban vacías.

Los alumnos charlaban animadamente unos con otros, platicando de sus vacaciones y saludándose luego de algunos meses de solo cartearse. Los maestros en sus sillas a la cabeza de los alumnos también tenían una amena plática, conversando sobre sus veranos o sobre la situación del mundo actual, otros tantos solamente planeaban como llevar sus clases.

Pronto se abrieron dos grandes puertas que yacían frente a los grandes ventanales. Del pasillo entraba un hombre con una túnica peculiar de color morado y un sombrero a juego, tenía una barba de chivo de color castaña clara y su cabello estaba un poco largo, algunas canas eran evidentes en él, tendría alrededor de 50 años.

Detrás de él iban un montón de niños temblorosos que, olvidando sus incertidumbres, admiraban totalmente maravillados el comedor.

El director del colegio se puso en pie. El profesor Dippet tenía un aspecto débil, con su piel pálida y ojos castaños, pero con su aspecto de viejo, con larga barba blanca y quedándose poco a poco calvo, daba un aspecto de sabiduría.

Frente a la mesa de profesores estaba un atrio dorado, adornado con un búho de alas bien abiertas en las que flotaban unas velas.

— Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año, esta es la ceremonia de selección —decía con voz fuerte y clara, sorprendente para su aspecto—, a través de ella pertenecerán a una de las cuatro casas de este colegio. Pero hay alguien mejor que yo para explicarles, así que, dejémosle hacer su trabajo.

Algunas risitas se escucharon en el silencioso comedor. El profesor de túnica estrafalaria paso al frente, justo a un escalón de la tarima donde acomodo un taburete de cuatro patas y sobre él deposito un sombrero negro ya viejo y un poco raído.

Los nuevos alumnos veían al sombrero sin comprender, hasta que todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, ya sea en mayor o menor medida.

El sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

" _Hace tal vez mil años_

 _que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

 _Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

 _de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

 _El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

 _La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

 _del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave;_

 _y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

 _Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

 _idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios_

 _para educar jóvenes brujos._

 _Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

 _Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

 _Fundó una casa diferente_

 _Para los diferentes caracteres_

 _De su alumnado:_

 _Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _Que tengan pura ascendencia."_

 _Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _De probada inteligencia."_

 _Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

 _Que hayan logrado hazañas."_

 _Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

 _Y trataré a todos por igual."_

 _Estando aún con vida_

 _Se repartieron a cuantos venían_

 _Pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

 _cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos_

 _Y en el hoyo?_

 _Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

 _Me levanto de su cabeza,_

 _Y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera_

 _Para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primera._

 _Yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

 _No me equivoco nunca:_

 _Echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

 _¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!_

 _¡Que comience la selección!_ " (*)

Los alumnos sentados en sus respectivas mesas aplaudieron al sombrero, y luego guardaron silencio, atentos a la selección. Los de primer año, por otro lado, solo rieron levemente, algunos con gracia verdadera, otros de nervios, pero la canción del extraño sombrero logro su objetivo, calmarlos un poco.

El profesor de túnica estrafalaria, quien se presentó ante los nuevos alumnos como el profesor de Transfiguración y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor como Albus Dumbledore, yacía de pie a un lado del taburete con un rollo de pergamino en las manos.

Con voz fuerte y clara dijo— Cuando yo los llame, deberán sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero, luego esperaran a ser seleccionados —guardo nuevamente silencio mientras la expectación flotaba en el aire.

Sin embargo los alumnos de primero que se habían relajado volvieron a tensarse, nerviosos nuevamente por la selección.

— Avery, Ayrton —nombro.

Un chico un poco más corpulento que los demás camino lentamente hacia el taburete, el profesor Dumbledore sostenía el sombrero en su mano izquierda, cuando Avery Ayrton se sentó el sombrero le fue depositado en la cabeza, unos segundos después la rasgadura del sombrero volvió a abrirse para decir en voz alta "Slytherin".

El muchacho se sacó el sombrero con un gesto de alivio y se dirigió a la mesa de color verde, su túnica, como por arte de magia, tomaba los colores de la casa de Slytherin, platas y verdes.

— BerryCloth, Waël —repitió el profesor.

Esta vez se adelantó un joven bastante delgado pero igual de alto que el anterior. Al sentarse en el taburete estuvo unos segundos más que el primero, sin embargo el sombrero abrió su rasgadura y grito "Ravenclaw". Al igual que la túnica del anterior muchacho, la suya tomo los colores de su casa, esta vez azul y bronce.

—Bythesea, Dayana.

Esta vez fue una chica de largo cabello rubio con aire tímido que fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff.

—Bones, Anna.

La chica de aspecto envalentonado fue la primera seleccionada para Gryffindor, haciendo a la mesa de los leones estallar en estrepitosos aplausos.

La ceremonia siguió, ya iban en la "R" y había ya muy pocos alumnos faltantes.

Entonces nombro el profesor el nombre "Riddle, Tom".

El muchacho con un aire de príncipe y bastante confiado camino con una envidiable seguridad hacia el taburete, como si eso hubiese sido algo que hacía a diario.

Se sentó en el taburete, y en el segundo en el que el sombrero toco su cabeza este grito "Slytherin".

La mesa dio unos cuantos aplausos, pero Tom lo noto, las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros le veían fríamente.

Sin duda era por su estúpido nombre no mágico, heredado de su padre muggle, debía aceptar ese hecho.

Sin tomare importancia se irguió y se dirigió al lugar.

Sin embargo, en ese segundo que vio hacia la mesa de profesores tuvo la visión de un ángel al que no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

Su cabello levemente largo, poco más largo de los hombros y sujeto por un lazo rojo en una coleta era de color blanco, pero no parecía canoso, simplemente parecía natural en esa persona, su piel era realmente blanca como el papel, y sus ojos eran de un plateado similar a la resplandeciente luna llena, su copete largo tapaba su lado izquierdo de la cara, pero veía una marca roja en su mejilla.

¿Qué hacia un ángel en el mundo humano? Fueron los ingenuos e inocentes pensamientos de Tom Riddle a los 11 años.

Y ese fue su primer encuentro con quien sería su obsesión.

Su profesor de Historia de la Magia, Allen Walker.

.

 **(*) Como me gustaban ciertas partes de la canción del sombrero seleccionador de primer, cuarto y quinto año decidí juntarlas, a ver como quedo XD. Pues a mí me gusto y hasta me dio risa leerlo. Espero no quedase muy largo.**

 **Bien, este fue el prólogo y espero les gustara, siempre me gusto imaginar cómo sería la ceremonia de selección de Tom, espero haberla escrito bien, como es solo el prólogo es bastante cortito, prometo capítulos más decentemente largos!**

 **Sé que este es un emparejamiento muy curioso pero estaba deseosa de hacerlo, Tom es mi favorito de Harry Potter y Allen es mi favorito de D Gray Man 3, así que pensé, ¿por qué no juntar a ambos como una pareja slash/yaoi? Y voilá, aquí esta.**

 **Empieza un poco lento, pero mejorara poco a poco.**

 **También quiero que sepan que, posiblemente, tendrá spoilers del manga de D Gray Man, si no han leído los capítulos recientes quizá se pierdan un poco, aunque no mucho ya que abordare mi propia teoría del "Corazón" y como Allen obtiene la eternidad. También daré un aspecto un poquitín diferente a Tom, aunque tratare de conservar su personalidad malvada, manipuladora, etc., etc., que tanto amamos de él.**

 **¿Qué más quería decirles?**

 **Pues ya nada supongo, no se me ocurre algo más.**

 **El fragmento del inicio del fic pertenece a la canción "El Paradero del Milagro –Catástrofe" (en español) escrito por MOTHY (alias "Akuno-P") quien es un compositor de NicoNico (una especie de YouTube japonés (?) por si no sabían) que usa el programa "Vocaloid", ha escrito/compuesto como 50 canciones que en conjunto forman una gran historia (muy buena y recomendable por cierto) que se llama "Evillious Chronicles", por si alguien quiere ir a ver/escucharlas, son muy buenas y me inspiran a escribir este fic. Quizá encuentren algunas frases como la del principio esparcidas por el fic.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, mi hermano trata de quitarme la lap para irme a dormir (estúpido trabajo)**

 **Espero de corazón les gustase, y si es así le agradecería que me dejasen un comentario.**

 **Ciao, ciao**


End file.
